Total Drama Kisutana
by EvermoreToFall
Summary: Chris brings his favorite twenty-four teens to Kisutana Academy, a prestigious boarding school in rural Maine. Students Monday through Friday and competitors in Chris' twisted challenges on Saturday, can they make it through the drama, the tears, the laughter, the insanity, the hilarity, and the romance without killing each other?
1. Day One

**This is just a short introduction chapter, about a half to a fifth of the length of an expected normal chapter. I'm so happy to be working with this show's cast! They're a really fun and diverse group, and I'll try my hardest to avoid spotlighting. If you love spoilers, you can check my profile for the pairings you're to expect from this story. If not, well, don't go to my profile! I know, shut up, Ever. I'll let you get to reading now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

_Dear All You Lucky Teens,_

_You'll be spending this school year with the hottest host ever: me! That's right, I'm bringing you all to Kisutana Academy, a prestigious boarding school somewhere in rural Maine! Every week you will compete in challenges, but don't worry, they're just for fun…oh and to avoid a little teensy weensy penalty. You will all be attending school here, and guess what? You're already enrolled! So…you kinda have no choice. Plus, your contracts state this: "I must return to any and all reality shows hosted by Chris McLean when and/or if he invites me" so you really have no choice. See you next Sunday!_

—_Chris McLean_

* * *

"CHRIS!" Heather, hair once again long, snarled, storming over, clearly ready to strangle him.

"Ah ah ah!" Chef held her back as the host wagged a finger. Beth, Trent, Owen, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Justin, and Leshawna were looking on, Bridgette and Geoff were making out, Harold was making love-puppy eyes at Leshawna, Sierra was hugging Cody, Cody was trying to pry Sierra off of him since according to his protests she hadn't released him for hours, Duncan and Gwen were making out, Alejandro (regular Alejandro) was pointedly ignoring Heather, Eva was lifting weights, Courtney was subtly shooting glares at Duncan and Gwen, Owen was eating a donut, Lindsay and Tyler were making out, and Izzy was…being Izzy. They were lounging in the lounge of their residence hall, Ryker Hall. The furniture was white, the carpet was crimson, the ceiling was white, and the walls were black. Chef threw Heather: she landed at Alejandro's feet.

"Come to beg for me?" he asked spitefully.

"In your dreams!" she scoffed, sitting up and scooting away from him, towards Sierra and Cody. Cody managed to smile at her and Heather smiled back, but only slightly.

"Anyhow," Chris pointedly pronounced each syllable, "From now on, you will be attending classes here at Kisutana. This is now your home," he gestured around him. "There is one washroom at the end of the hall and a confessional right there," he pointed. "Oh! And you'll all be in uniform," everyone gasped in horror. "The room keys are inside: doors are unlocked right now. We'll hand out your rooming arrangements in a second: we actually did try to put you with someone you won't murder, thanks to Courtney's lawyers," he frowned. "For example, Heather and Leshawna will not be sharing a room," he continued. "Chef will be passing out schedules and maps as you head to your rooms, which you may decorate in any way you like. After you get settled in, meet back here and we'll take you to get fitted for your uniforms! First up…" he consulted the list in his hand. "Courtney and Bridgette!" they headed to the elevator. "Next…Duncan and Geoff!" Courtney tried to hit the button that would close the elevator doors, but Bridgette stayed her hand. "Followed by…Heather and Sierra! Alejandro and DJ! Katie and Sadie! Cody and Noah! Izzy and Eva! Ezekiel and Owen! Leshawna and Gwen! Trent and Tyler! Lindsay and Beth! Harold and Justin!" the teens took the elevator in clusters of six. They headed into their assigned rooms, each taking a schedule and a map from Chef and each going further and further down the hall.

"Wow," Bridgette was obviously taken aback by the room. "It's actually nice," there was a dresser with a mirror, a nightstand by each full-size bed, an alarm clock on each nightstand, and a plush white carpet.

"Come on, we'd better go down and get fitted before Chris throws a fit," Courtney suggested.

"Good idea," Bridgette smiled and followed her down.

Getting fitted involved a bus trip into town and trying on clothes in the local uniform store. Duncan, clad in khaki pants, a crisp white shirt, his normal shoes (the dress code had no restrictions on head or footwear), and a blue tie, whistled, probably involuntarily, as Courtney shyly came out in a tight-fitting short-sleeved white blouse and a blue and white plaid skirt that fell to her knees. She blushed and looked away. Gwen raised a suspicious eyebrow, completely unaware of Trent's gaze upon her, or Cody's. Of course, Cody was distracted when Sierra attacked him in a hug. Everyone else assembled, with Alejandro and Heather not-so-covertly sizing each other up.

* * *

_(Sierra) The confessional was seen to be a simple wooden chair in a plain white room. "Cody looked so adorable!"_

_(Courtney) "I'm so over Alejandro…I think he was just my rebound. There's only one problem: Duncan. I never thought I'd say this, especially after we broke up, but he looks really hot in uniform," she blushed slightly._

_(Heather) "I refuse to say anything incriminating about Alejandro. I do not like him," she crossed her arms and looked away from the camera._

_(Gwen) "Don't think I missed that little moment between Duncan and Courtney. Now I understand why she was so overprotective! It's like he always wants what he doesn't have!"_

_(Duncan) "Courtney so still wants me. Man, I've got two hot chicks dying to get with me. Maybe this uniform thing isn't so bad after all…" he smirked._

_(Alejandro) "Heather did look…rather appealing in uniform. Regardless, I do not like her."_

_(Trent) "Ah man, I'm still into Gwen!"_

_(DJ) "My mama taught me to never check out a lady, so I didn't look at any of them."_

* * *

In Ryker Hall once more, Chris was reading off the dress code. Students could dress however they liked when it wasn't class time was basically how it sounded.

"So you've got the rest of the day off! Class is tomorrow at seven thirty and there will be a challenge on Saturday. There will be a challenge every Saturday. Winner gets some sort of awesome prize or advantage, loser get something awful. Oh and for every challenge you don't give your all, we give you another class to take!" everyone stared in disbelief. "So…good luck with that!

* * *

_(Cody) "Is Chris insane? We could be taking classes all day and night…and on weekends!"_

_(Bridgette) "Okay, that one's pretty clever."_

_(Heather) "Smart move, Chris…"_

_(Noah) "Way to go, Chris," he said flatly, rolling his eyes._

_(Katie) "Oh my gosh, this is like, so totally stressful!"_

* * *

The teens lounged in the lounge, not doing much and back in their regular clothes.

"So what's everyone's life been like?" Trent finally asked.

"I communicate with this little beauty over Skype and phone," Duncan pulled Gwen closer by her waist. "And she just can't stay away," Courtney coughed, which sounded suspiciously like a string of her favorite insults.

"Cody and I see each other every day!" Sierra said happily.

"Yeah, we go to the same school now. Or, we did and we do. We hang out all the time," Cody smiled. "She's not bad…for a stalker," Sierra giggled.

"I've been training for the Olympics," Eva said roughly. Well-wishes echoed from around the room.

"I got a new contract with Body Debut Modeling Agencies," Justin said, smiling and ripping off his shirt. Nobody really seemed to notice except the trio of Owen, Courtney, and Heather, the latter of which seemed to be staring exaggeratedly. Alejandro frowned slightly.

"I've been working a political campaign to save endangered species and the Earth in general," Bridgette spoke up. "Geoff's been helping me," she looked at him dreamily.

"Yeah, all the time. We're neighbors, actually," Geoff said. "Man was I thrilled when she moved into town!"

"I've been going to school and reading. All that fun," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Ooh ooh I've got one! I found a unicorn in Minnesota and used its magical powers of dark sparkles to escape the FBI and hide out in Camp Wawanakwa back in Canada! Then it vanished into thin air!"

"…Right," Noah rolled his eyes again.

"But Noah! It's true!" Izzy whined about her story.

"Whatever."

"I was in rehab for a while, but I'm better now, eh," Ezekiel said.

"That's awesome!" Owen exclaimed. "I won eighteen eating contests! Whoo!"

"I've been preparing my college applications, examining the options for my future, and keeping up my perfect GPA," Courtney said.

"Finally. A kindred spirit," Noah said, smiling slightly at her. She smiled back.

"I've been spending some quality time with all my friends," Leshawna smiled, "including my friends from the show."

"I've been hanging with Tyler so much," Lindsay drew out the "so" to last a full five seconds as she stroked her boyfriend's chest. "You are Tyler, right?"

"Yeah babe," he replied. "I've been doing the same, only in reverse."

"I've been helping my mama in her restaurant," DJ said proudly.

"Aw, your mom owns a restaurant? That's like, so sweet! Isn't that so sweet?"

"Totally sweet," Sadie agreed with Katie.

"I assume you two have been together perpetually."

"Oh my gosh, how'd you know?" Katie asked Noah in awe.

"What's perpetually mean?" Sadie and Lindsay asked at the same time.

"Nonstop," Gwen replied. "Like Geoff and Bridgette's make-out sessions," the couple glared at the Goth.

"I've been spending equal time with Brady and Lindsay," Beth announced.

"I've been killing it with the ladies. They love my mad skills," Harold shot a spastic wink at Leshawna.

"I have been spending all of my free time with my amigos back home," Alejandro announced. "And, of course, my beautiful and talented girlfriend," Heather made a "gag me" motion. Alejandro scowled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Please. Beth's boyfriend might have been real but your girlfriend? After what you did on the show? We're not idiots. We all know you're bluffing."

"I am not! Her name is…Margarita!"

"Pft. Right."

"Why do you care, anyhow?" Heather blushed.

"I don't! I'm just trying to expose the truth about you!"

"Well what have you been doing in your spare time?"

"Surprisingly, I've been doing a lot more singing. I formed a band back home: Scarlet Door," she continued. "We do alternative music, which I didn't even know existed until my drummer, Blake, told me about it. I was shocked to find that it didn't suck."

"Who writes?" Alejandro asked sharply.

"Our drummer, Sami, and me."

* * *

_(Heather) "Mine's actually true. A couple people back home heard me sing on Total Drama and recruited me to be the lead singer for their band. We've almost got a record deal!"_

* * *

"How about you, Trent?" Bridgette asked.

"I've just been doing a lot of writing," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me too!" Gwen said.

"I write songs."

"Poetry."

"Cool."

* * *

_(Duncan) "Well well well, what have we here? Trent putting the moves on my girl? He'll regret it if he does," he slammed his fist into his palm._

* * *

"Wanna go decorate?" Heather finally asked Sierra.

"Sure! We can go into town: it's only a short walk. Hey Chris!" she flagged down the passing host. "How much money do we get to decorate our rooms?"

"Two thousand a pair and you use the leftovers to decorate the lounge," Chris replied lazily as Chef entered and handed out credit cards. The teens took off without a second thought.

"I know you want to put pictures of Cody everywhere," Heather told Sierra, "but I don't think I'd be able to sleep soundly. How about…three?"

"Really? You'd let me have any?" Sierra blinked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, three it is!"

"But no posters."

* * *

In town, everyone was having a field day. A parade of trucks drove up to Kisutana a half hour later when everyone was back, and before long, all the rooms were set up.

Courtney and Bridgette's room was painted sky blue with deep purple stripes, and various beach pictures decorated the walls. Bridgette's surfboard hung above her bed and the beds had been rearranged so they were both on view of the small, wall-mounted, plasma screen TV. Courtney had black satin sheets and pillowcases and a deep purple comforter and Bridgette had white Egyptian cotton sheets and pillowcases with a sky blue comforter. There was a picture of Geoff on Bridgette's nightstand.

Duncan and Geoff's room was painted black with neon green skulls, and photos of Geoff's friends cluttered the walls. There was a stereo system. Duncan's sheets and pillowcases were black and his comforter was neon green. Geoff's sheets and pillowcases were pale blue and he had a khaki comforter. There were posters and pictures everywhere.

Heather and Sierra's room was painted lavender with neon orange splashes of paint. There was one picture of Cody on Sierra's nightstand and a picture of Heather's band in action on hers. There was a moderately sized television on the wall and a neon orange couch. Heather had white sheets and pillowcases and a lavender comforter and Sierra had orange everything.

Alejandro and DJ's room was green with a rabbit cage in a corner. Bunny was inside. There was a faded red armchair. Alejandro had white sheets and pillowcases and a red comforter while DJ had orange sheets and pillowcases and a green comforter.

Katie and Sadie's room was hot pink with black zebra stripes. The girls' beds matched: hot pink, black zebra. There were two hot pink and zebra armchairs. Plush hot pink zebra pillows and photos of fun times were everywhere.

Cody and Noah's room had two desks: it hadn't been painted. Cody had white sheets and pillowcases and a pale blue comforter while Noah had white sheets and pillowcases and a red comforter.

Izzy and Eva's room was half and half. Eva's hadn't been painted and Izzy's was a wild variety of neon colors. She had invested in a neon green hanging chair and was snoozing in that instead of her bed with its pale green sheets and pillowcases and neon yellow comforter. Eva had dark blue for her bed. Eva's weights were scattered on her side of the room. Izzy had voodoo dolls of the cast.

Ezekiel and Owen's room was painted turquoise and had a TV. Ezekiel's sheets and comforter were white and Owen's were white and turquoise. Owen had pictures of food hanging everywhere.

Leshawna and Gwen's room was black with splashes of teal and orange. Leshawna's bed had cream sheets and an orange comforter. Gwen's was black on black. Photos of friends cluttered nightstands.

Trent and Tyler's room had a stereo system and red walls. Trent's bed was a dark green comforter on pale green and Tyler's was red on white. Posters and photos sparsely decorated the walls.

Lindsay and Beth's room was pale pink. Lindsay's bed was of a hot pink and Beth's a pale green. Photos were everywhere. A photo of Tyler labeled "This is Tyler!" sat upon Lindsay's nightstand.

Harold and Justin's room was unpainted so Justin could take his modeling photos. Both beds were plain white, again for Justin. There were no decorations, still for Justin.

Once everyone had settled in, they met in the lounge to discuss decorations. Eventually, they just splattered the leftover paint onto the walls in random patterns and bought a huge hot tub, a disco ball, some neon strobe lights, a large TV, and a stereo system. They hadn't spent that much money on their rooms. As they all lounged in the hot tub, each male in a relationship with his arm around his significant other, Chris walked in.

"Wow, you really whipped this place into shape! I'm just here to say that the cameras in your rooms will be turned off from curfew at nine to seven thirty, when you should be in class. It's actually eight forty-five now, so you should probably be getting to bed. Goodnight and good luck in the morning, students!"


	2. Food Fights and Milkshake Pacts

**So…not too proud of this chapter, next will be better, cross my heart and hope to watch Leshawna dance! And don't get too used to these frequent updates, either. They're a freak thing. Very special thanks to my three wonderful reviewers: musictune, sierraandcody625, and cascada1007! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

It was seven o'clock on Monday morning and the teens were assembled in the lounge, examining their maps and schedules.

"I have…English!" Courtney announced proudly, beaming. She was obviously happy to be in school.

"Hey, I do, too," Bridgette smiled at her.

"Me too, babe!" Geoff exclaimed. Bridgette blushed slightly as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Ugh, spare me," Heather walked over to them and rolled her eyes.

"Anyone else?" Courtney asked. Noah, Izzy, and Katie joined them. "Okay, I guess that's it. See you guys at lunch?" mumbles of goodbye arose as they left, Katie unremittingly looking over her shoulder at Sadie.

"I've got gym," Eva growled.

"Ooh, I do, too!" Sadie squealed, suddenly over Katie's separation from her.

"Me too!" Lindsay announced.

"Hey, so do I," said Trent.

"Yeah. Me, too," Gwen said in a clipped manner.

"Woohoo, gym class!" Tyler cheered, joining the group. They headed out.

"Chemistry," Cody announced.

"Eee, me too!" Sierra hugged him. Cody chuckled nervously, but didn't pull away.

"I have it!" Beth checked her schedule.

"Me too, girl," Leshawna smiled. They left.

"Math," DJ groaned, banging his head on the wall.

"Me too, eh."

"Yeah, I'm right there with ya," DJ, Ezekiel, and Duncan left.

"I've got biology," Harold announced.

"So do I," Justin said. "Hey, do you think the teacher will let me take photo shots in class?" the pair headed off. Alejandro could be seen, looking to the heavens and searching for a higher power.

"What's on your schedule, Al? Al? Al?" Owen asked. Alejandro's eye twitched repeatedly.

"Social studies."

"Me too! Guess we're class buddies, eh, Al?" Alejandro groaned and smacked his own face as they left, leaving the room entirely empty.

* * *

_(Alejandro) "I thought everyone would stop calling me Al," his eye twitched, "after the finale!"_

_(Owen) "Al and I are good buddies! I know he was just trying to win the game. I'm glad we'll be hanging together in first period! Alright!"_

* * *

"Alright, class," Ms. Kirk said sternly. The Total Drama cluster for first period English was sitting together at the long lab table, which seated ten. All classrooms were equipped with them. "Partner up: yes I will allow groups of three," Bridgette and Geoff had already been holding hands, and Izzy bit Noah's shoulder. Courtney smiled at Katie, who gave an uncertain little smile back. "Now move so you're sitting beside the person," Geoff was beside Bridgette who was beside Courtney who was beside Katie who was beside Noah who was beside Izzy who was, by default, beside Heather, thus including her in Noah and Izzy's group. "That person or persons will be your partner or partners for any and all partner activities we do this year," Katie glanced at Courtney uncertainly, Courtney actually paid attention, Bridgette and Geoff started scribbling notes to each other, Heather examined her nails, and Izzy continued gnawing on Noah's shoulder. He glared at her angrily yet also lazily.

"Ow!" Noah shouted as Izzy finally chewed a hole through his uniform. "Izzy!"

"What? It wasn't me, Noah! It was the panda bear!" she protested.

"Sure," he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Ahem," all attention turned back to the teacher. "I'm passing out your syllabi now."

* * *

_(Noah) "I'll be shocked if Izzy can last more than a week before she's shipped off to some insane asylum."_

_(Katie) "Why does Izzy get to be with Noah? Why can't I be with him? He's way too good for her!" she covered her mouth with a squeak. "That…that wasn't out loud, was it?"_

* * *

In first period gym, it was a free-for-all. The teacher had said that as long as they were in uniform (white shirts and black shorts) and moving, he counted full credit. Eva was lifting weights, Lindsay and Tyler were making out and most likely taking a zero, and Gwen, Trent, and Sadie were talking casually as they walked laps around the gym.

* * *

_(Trent) "So wow, um, first period gym sounded like a bummer, but it turned out to be not too bad."_

* * *

In chemistry, Cody and Sierra were lab partners, as were Beth and Leshawna.

"…so just follow my instructions and you might not die," the teacher finished his lecture blandly. Half of the class was asleep.

* * *

_(Cody) "It's funny…I used to think Sierra was some creepy stalker, but now she's like my best friend! I'm actually…kinda glad she's my lab partner in chem."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in math, Duncan was snoring obnoxiously, DJ was taking notes like a good student, and Ezekiel was sitting in confusion, unsure of what to do.

"For this class, you will need paper and a pencil. I do not require you to keep a binder," said the teacher as she lectured. DJ scribbled her words down.

"What are you doin' eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Takin' notes," DJ whispered. The homeschooled boy looked around.

"On what?"

* * *

_(Ezekiel) "I've never been to a real school before…this is all kinda new to me, eh."_

_(DJ) "I'm gonna help Zeke out as much as I can this year."_

* * *

In biology, Justin was admiring himself in a mirror while Harold _tried _to listen to the teacher.

"Is this my good side? Or is _this_ my good side…?"

"Just shut up, _gosh!" _Harold shouted.

* * *

_(Harold) "I don't know if I can go a whole year with Justin around every corner!"_

* * *

"Al? Al? Al? Al?"

"What?" Alejandro hissed as the teacher continued to lecture.

"Can I borrow some paper?" Alejandro, a good little boy scout, had scrounged up some paper. He handed a piece to Owen and continued to write.

"…Al?"

"Yes, Owen?" he managed to be civil.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

* * *

_(Alejandro) "You do not 'borrow' paper, you take paper! At least I'm not rooming with him…"_

* * *

Then the bell rang and everyone changed classes.

"Cool, we have English together," Gwen leaned into Duncan as she spoke.

"I guess it is," he replied.

"Yo man, what's up?"

"Hey DJ, Sadie," Gwen smiled. Duncan said nothing.

"Partner up…" the teacher began.

* * *

_(Gwen) "Second period with my boyfriend and no Courtney, no Trent! Second period's looking better all the time!"_

* * *

In gym, Cody and Sierra were playing hide and seek with some of the students while Owen ate a pizza, taking a zero for the day.

"She'll never find me here!" Cody whispered as he hid in his own locker.

"Found you!" Sierra sang two minutes later, opening it. He staggered out.

"What the…how?"

"I can distinguish your scent from any other. It's very distinct," she said with a laugh.

* * *

_(Owen) "Well how was I supposed to know that eating meant I'd take a zero?"_

* * *

In chemistry, Heather and Alejandro were shooting close-range daggers: they were lab partners and the only Total Drama contestants in the class. Neither of them heard a word the teacher said.

* * *

_(Heather) "First I'm lumped in with apathetic bookworm and psycho hose beast, then I'm forced to be paired with Alejandro? I hate this place already."_

* * *

In math, Lindsay and Beth were conversing via notes, Courtney was taking notes, Justin was admiring himself in a mirror, Geoff was scribbling down party ideas, Harold was paying attention, and Trent was writing a song.

* * *

_(Geoff) "I can't wait until Sunday: I'm gonna throw a killer party! Woohoo!"_

* * *

In biology, Eva was breathing down Bridgette's neck.

"I said I'd help you with your work! What else do you want from me?"

* * *

_(Eva) "I hate everyone from that stupid island! They're all going down, ya hear me? Down!"_

* * *

In social studies, Izzy was still determinedly chewing on Noah, Katie was shooting glares at Izzy, Ezekiel was appearing very overwhelmed, and Tyler and Leshawna were paying attention.

* * *

_(Izzy) "Noah tastes just like whale steak…my favorite!"_

* * *

In third period English, Cody and Beth were casually passing friendly notes while Eva glared at everyone.

* * *

_(Beth) "I don't know, I guess I've always had a thing for Cody…"_

* * *

In gym, Duncan was harassing Harold.

"Come on, Doris!"

"Duncan you ogre, stop it!"

"Oh can it, Princess. Don't you remember how this twerp got you voted off?" Courtney paused in her (undoubtedly violent) advance and seemed to reconsider.

"Alright, hit him where it hurts!" she shouted, ignoring the insult war between Alejandro and Heather.

* * *

_(Courtney) "I didn't change my mind because Duncan looked totally amazing in gym uniform…which he didn't, by the way. I changed my mind because, as vile and stupid as Duncan is, he did bring up a good point…"_

_(Harold) "It was just one little vote-off, gosh! Why are girls so dramatic?"_

* * *

In chemistry, Ezekiel had no one to help him…Justin was too engrossed in himself.

* * *

_(Ezekiel) "I don't know, eh. I might drop out…it's all just too much…" he started to tremble._

* * *

In math, Leshawna, Owen, Izzy, and Sadie were scribbling on a piece of paper, using it as a four-way note.

* * *

_(Sadie) "I haven't seen Katie all day. It's like, so totally weird!"_

* * *

In biology, Trent and Noah had partnered up over good literature, leaving a slightly pouting Katie to pair with DJ.

* * *

_(Katie) "Note to self: read more books!"_

* * *

In social studies, Bridgette and Geoff were passing notes while Gwen and Sierra paid attention and Lindsay stared blankly into space.

* * *

_(Lindsay) "I'm so confused…why are we here?"_

* * *

In fourth period English, Trent was presenting a song he had written earlier in the day to the teacher, Tyler and Lindsay were passing notes, Owen was sleep-eating paper, and Ezekiel was watching Owen.

* * *

_(Trent) "Ms. Kirk really liked my song. She said writing's a career that can take me places. I just hope it does…"_

* * *

In gym, Noah had climbed a rope trying to escape Izzy and was stuck at the top as she shimmied her way up to him. Katie glared on while DJ and Geoff talked animatedly.

* * *

_(Noah) "Clearly, Chris is bribing the authorities to let Izzy stay here. She's intent on eating me!"_

* * *

In chemistry, Courtney and Duncan were lab partners.

"Ogre."

"Princess."

"Pig."

"Prude."

"Neanderthal!"

"Uptight little—!"

"Detention," the teacher said in a bored manner. "Both of you," they glared at him. "Be here by four o'clock to serve," classes ended at three thirty.

* * *

_(Duncan) "Detention alone with the princess? Talk about torture. I hope Gwen gets herself into some trouble, too."_

* * *

Math was to be had with Gwen, Bridgette, Sierra, and Cody. They all paid attention, and Cody even took notes.

* * *

_(Sierra) "I have almost all of my first four classes with Cody! I'm so excited!"_

* * *

Biology was tense. Daggers and cruel notes were found with the trio of Alejandro, Heather, and Leshawna.

* * *

_(Leshawna) "I cannot believe I have a class with both of them!"_

_(Heather) "Alejandro and Leshawna? Chris just keeps on giving me more and more reasons to hate him."_

* * *

Beth and Harold were taking notes in social studies while Eva and Sadie paid attention. They were being good students...except Justin, who was admiring himself.

* * *

_(Sadie) "I can't wait for lunch! I finally get to see Katie again! Eee!"_

* * *

The Total Drama cast was in line at the cafeteria, looking distastefully at the…

"Actual food?" Leshawna exclaimed. "None of Chef's slop?" she started dancing.

"Please, stop!" Justin begged when the booing died down a little. The Total Drama crew sat at four tables. Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Harold, Beth, and Ezekiel were at one. The second consisted of Noah, Izzy (still stubbornly trying to eat Noah), Katie, Sadie, DJ, and Justin. The third table held Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, and Eva. That left the final table to seat Alejandro, Trent, Cody, Sierra, Heather, and Courtney.

"Hey, watch this," Duncan snickered, throwing a glob of food at Courtney. It barely missed her, and she whipped around to glare at him. "And the best part is, she's too much of a goody two-shoes to—!" at that point, a blob of pudding sailed through the air and struck the back of his head. He whipped around to see Courtney snickering, spoon of incrimination in her hand.

"Maybe you shouldn't antagonize her," Gwen said. "She kind of hates your guts," Duncan scoffed.

"Please. She so still wants me," his girlfriend frowned. "What?"

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes.

"Hm, maybe Gwen's right," Leshawna said. "Courtney might've changed, at least a little."

"Yeah, I mean look at Zeke here! He's not sexist anymore!" Beth exclaimed.

"Princess, not being a princess? Like that's ever gonna happen," Duncan replied.

"As much as I hate saying it, I agree with Duncan. Courtney seems too stubbornly fixated upon her lust for power, money, and academic success to help a friend in need," Harold said.

"Yeah. What Doris says," Duncan summarized, smirking.

"Ooh you lay off my white boy!" Leshawna snapped.

"I'm sure Duncan's only teasing, right, Duncan?" Gwen glared.

"Yeah. Sure," he mumbled.

* * *

_(Gwen) "Duncan's…I can't describe it. I guess he has a wandering gaze…a gaze that I always see wandering between me and Courtney! Courtney! I mean, at least ogle someone who's not your ex!"_

_(Duncan) "What is it with chicks and wanting to control me? First Courtney, now Gwen? I don't need to be controlled."_

_(Leshawna) "Don't get me wrong: I do not like Harold that way. But would it kill them to pull the punches? I mean look at that scrawny little body! Baby, get some meat on your bones!"_

_(Harold) "Leshawna…"_

_(Beth) "I'm so excited! I'm sitting at a full lunch table for the first time in my life!"_

_(Ezekiel) "I dunno, eh," he began to shake. "I just don't know!"_

* * *

"Noah's like, so smart! Isn't he smart?"

"Totally smart!" Sadie automatically agreed with Katie.

"Izzy, do you think Noah's smart?" Katie asked sharply. Izzy paused in her mission of trying to eat Noah (he had given up his hobby of fending her off) and blinked.

"Izzy thinks Noah's tasty!" she didn't exactly answer Katie's question.

"I think he's smart," DJ said.

"Uh-huh, yeah, can someone hold this mirror?" when no one clamored to do so, Justin frowned.

* * *

_(Noah) "Katie, complimenting me? Alright, what does she want? At least I'm relatively safe from the nutjob psychopath with cashews for brains in here…"_

_(Izzy) "Izzy knows what's going on," she grinned. "Conspiracy!"_

_(Katie) "Tasty? Is that the best adjective she can come up with?"_

_(Sadie) "Why would Katie ask if Noah's smart? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! She's so totally, like, in love with him! _

_(DJ) "Katie's a nice girl, so of course I agreed with her! My mama taught me to always agree with nice girls."_

_(Justin) "I'm not narcissistic; I'm just concerned with my image."_

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff were paying more attention to each other than their food and Lindsay and Tyler were feeding each other. Owen looked at Eva nervously.

"So…" he began awkwardly.

"I don't want to talk to you," she grunted. Owen's demeanor became crestfallen in a moment.

* * *

_(Bridgette) "Oh, Geoff's so cute in uniform!" she began to fan her face. "I hope I can still focus on my academics…"_

_(Geoff) "Man, Bridgey-bear is smoking in that uniform! It's so hard to not make out with her in class, so yeah I'm gonna make up for lost time at lunch!"_

_(Lindsay) "Aw, Tyler's so sweet!"_

_(Tyler) "My Linds is the best thing to ever happen to me."_

_(Owen) "Eva's pretty harsh…I hope she lightens up."_

_(Eva) "Owen is too happy, ya hear me? Too happy!"_

* * *

"So how's everyone's day going?" Courtney asked. "Alejandro?"

"Excellently," he said smoothly, shooting a discrete glare and smirk at Heather, who rolled her eyes.

"How about you, Heather?" Courtney asked. Heather seemed surprised that anyone would care about her day.

"Um, okay, I guess. I mean, I have chemistry with and gym with Al," his eye twitched, "I'm partnered with psycho hose beast and Noah in English, and I've got Al," another eye twitch, "and Leshawna in biology," she summarized, "but other than that, it's not _too_ awful."

"Trent?"

"Yeah, my day's okay, too," he said.

"How about you, Cody?" Courtney continued her trip around the table.

"My day's going pretty great!"

"Sierra?" she ended.

"Fantastic!" she laughed.

"What about you, Courtney? Not that I care or anything," Heather added swiftly.

"Ugh, I have chemistry with _Duncan," _she growled, dodging yet another food missile from said delinquent.

"My apologies," Alejandro said smoothly.

"Oh save it for the judge," Heather rolled her eyes and looked back at Courtney as the other girl spoke.

"I guess we're in the same boat, aren't we, Heather? We both have chemistry with someone we hate."

"I guess so," Heather replied.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Duncan suddenly shouted, throwing his whole tray of food at Courtney. She squeaked and dodged: it hit Cody. Sierra and Courtney teamed up to wail on Duncan while most of the rest of the cafeteria exploded with cheers. Katie, Sadie, DJ, Justin, Ezekiel, Beth, Trent, Harold, Cody, Lindsay, and Tyler hid under tables, Gwen rolled her eyes, Geoff and Bridget kept making out, Leshawna started scolding the trio, Heather laughed before Alejandro started a private war with her, Eva and Noah ignored everything, Izzy joined in on all fronts, and Owen ate anything near him.

"DETENTION!" a teacher shouted at Duncan, Courtney, Sierra, Alejandro, Izzy, and Heather.

* * *

_(Alejandro) "Heather truly hates me? I'm touched."_

_(Trent) "Wow, first day and we already have a food fight…this year's gonna be awesome."_

_(Cody) "I highly doubt that Heather and Alejandro hate each other. They might think they do, but they don't."_

_(Sierra) "My day's going just great! I've been able to spend so much quality time with my Codykins! Well, except for my detention…"_

_(Heather) "I am not going soft! I just…found common ground with Courtney, that's all."_

_(Courtney) "Duncan is so immature! I mean, who starts food fights anymore? Are we in kindergarten?"_

* * *

In fifth period English, Alejandro completely ignored his partner, Justin, as he begged him to hold his mirror. Alejandro had cleaned up nicely from the food fight and Justin had been in hiding the whole time.

* * *

_(Justin) "Why won't anyone hold my mirror?"_

* * *

In gym, Ezekiel and Beth walked around and chatted while Leshawna danced and was booed.

"So what's your favorite color?" Beth asked.

"Blue."

"Your favorite animal?"

"A horse."

"Your favorite subject in school?"

"Don't have one, eh."

* * *

_(Beth) "Ezekiel's not very interesting…I'm sure he'll liven up before the year ends!"_

* * *

Chemistry was crowded. Bridgette and Geoff were lab partners, as were Lindsay and Tyler and Harold and Sadie. That left…

"Guess we're partners?"

"Yeah. Guess so," Gwen told Trent, looking away.

* * *

_(Gwen) "I have a boyfriend…I can't fall back to Trent! And I don't want to, either! Stupid Chris!"_

* * *

In math, Eva was looming over Noah.

"I don't know what you want, but you need a breath mint," he said without looking up from his book. Eva was taken aback.

* * *

_(Eva) "I should've creamed the little twerp…but I didn't. Not in class."_

* * *

In biology, Duncan and Gwen were partners and Izzy was included with Cody and Sierra. Duncan was watching Gwen, who was doodling. Izzy was, surprisingly enough, taking notes along with Cody and Sierra.

* * *

_(Duncan) "There's a distinct difference between me and most of the people at this place: I don't care about my grades."_

* * *

In social studies, Courtney and Heather found themselves alone.

"It could be worse," Courtney said to herself.

"How so?" Heather asked.

"Duncan and Alejandro could be here."

"Very true…" she mused. "We should get along just fine."

* * *

_(Heather) "Courtney makes a good point. I'm still not going soft!"_

_(Courtney) "I don't think Heather's quite as bad as she seems…then again, I have been wrong before."_

* * *

It was sixth period English and Harold and Leshawna were alone. Harold was staring at Leshawna while she paid attention to the teacher.

* * *

_(Harold) "I'm convinced that Leshawna is an undercover dance goddess."_

* * *

"Justin, I do not _want_ to hold your mirror!" Bridgette shouted at the sole other Total Drama cast member in her gym class.

* * *

_(Bridgette) "He's so self-absorbed! I have to find him a girlfriend."_

* * *

In chemistry, Izzy had resumed eating her lab partner, Noah. Sadie, Owen, and Eva had teamed up to leave the bookworm paired with his…attacker.

* * *

_(Noah) "Why, Chris, why?"_

* * *

Alejandro and Heather were playing the "Who Can Write The Meanest Note" game in their math class while Katie paid attention and Tyler slept.

_You have an ego the size of the universe!_

_You have a brain the size of an ant._

_Your hair looks like a rat's butt._

_At least I have hair._

_Hey, so not fair! It grew back!_

"Heather, Alejandro, if you wish to continue writing notes, prepare for them to be read in front of the class."

_It still looks awful._

_Ha! Not what you said on the volcano, Al._

_NEVER CALL ME AL._

"This is your final warning…"

* * *

_(Heather) "His hair comment was a low blow," she self-consciously stroked her hair._

_(Katie) "I'm like, so scared to have math with those two!"_

* * *

In biology, the lab partners had been chosen. Lindsay was with Tyler, Ezekiel with Beth, Owen with Sadie, and Geoff with Courtney.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Geoff hooted. Courtney rolled her eyes, but a small smile shone through her façade of apathy.

"I suppose we can get along…we do have common ground," she pointed out. Geoff didn't seem to hear.

* * *

_(Owen) "Bio with Geoff! Par-tay!"_

_(Courtney) "Surprisingly enough, I actually do have common ground with Geoff: our significant others cheated on us on international TV!"_

* * *

In social studies, the teacher had left the room. DJ, Cody, Sadie, and the rest of the class were innocent bystanders as Duncan threatened Trent.

"Hey man, I didn't do anything!"

"If you ever flirt with my girl, I'll put you in a world of pain, you understand?"

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

_(Trent) "I wouldn't dream of tempting Gwen! She's in a relationship! ...Did I just insult her?"_

* * *

In seventh period, the Total Drama cast received quite the surprise…

"For seventh period, you will all be participating in a trial psychology class—taught by Chef, this random teacher, and myself—that depends entirely upon trust. Just for fun, we paired you all up ahead of time. Some of you will love your partners and some of you," Chris interrupted his little speech with a chuckle, "will _hate _them!" everyone exchanged dubious glances. "First up…Bridgette and Geoff!"

"Yeah!" Geoff cheered as he and Bridgette hurried to sit down together from where they had been standing in the group of twenty-four teens.

"Next…Lindsay and Tyler!"

"Yay! Wait, which one's Tyler…?" they headed over regardless of Lindsay's confusion.

"Third on the list: Noah and Izzy!"

"Why?" Noah groaned as Izzy used her teeth to drag him over to the others.

"Sierra and Cody!" Sierra squealed and Cody smiled a little. "Katie and DJ!" they walked to those already paired up. "Eva and Owen!" Eva growled and Owen gulped. "Sadie and Justin, Beth and Ezekiel. Gwen and Trent!" Duncan glared at Trent, who grimaced.

"Something wrong?" Gwen asked.

"No, not a thing!"

"Harold and Leshawna," Chris continued. Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney, and Heather looked at each other in horror. They, clearly enough, knew how this was going to happen. "Alejandro and Heather and Courtney and Duncan," they grumbled and stormed to their desks. Gwen shot a slight glare at Courtney.

"So today we're letting you out early, because we're nice…and because the school lets us do stuff like that. Go back to Ryker and behave yourselves until it's time to serve your detentions. Courtney and Duncan, good luck serving your double!" Gwen glared at them both. "I'd go to the food fight one first!"

"If at all," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Not advisable. Don't go to a detention or break a major rule and you automatically get handicapped, and ten non-loser handicaps disqualifies you for our…well, you'll find out on Saturday!" Chris waved cheerfully as the teens cleared out.

* * *

_(Courtney) "Argh! I absolutely hate Chris!"_

* * *

In Ryker Hall again, everyone was lounging in the giant hot tub.

"So…first day of classes!" Cody exclaimed in the midst of a glare war.

"Sucks," Duncan growled. Courtney glanced at a clock, then double checked.

"If we want to get to both detentions, we have to get going!" she exclaimed. Duncan and the other food-fighters groaned as Courtney hauled them out. They returned to their rooms, supposedly to dress. At midnight the previous night, Chris had dragged them out to announce that they could turn off the cameras in their rooms, allowing them to change in private.

* * *

_(Duncan) "Ooh late for a detention, I'm so scared! What's Courtney gonna do—?"_

"_DUNCAN!" she shouted, banging on the door. He squeaked and fell into the wall._

"_Coming!"_

* * *

In the detention for the food fight, Duncan, Sierra, Izzy, Alejandro, and Heather (in normal clothes) were alternately sleeping and jerking themselves awake while Courtney attentively watched the teacher. Eventually, Alejandro wrote a note to Heather.

_You are crueler than a crocodile._

_You have the cunning of a rock._

"Alejandro, would you like to share your notes to Heather with us?" the teacher asked as he received her reply.

"Just some insults," he replied smoothly. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to do double detention?" they shook their heads in a negative fashion. "Good. Stop communicating."

* * *

_(Alejandro) "The cunning of a rock? Really, Heather?"_

* * *

After detention had been served, they (except Duncan and Courtney, who went on to their teacher detention) returned to Ryker to find everyone chatting casually, some still in the hot tub. When Courtney and Duncan returned, glaring at each other as usual, Heather stood from the couch.

"I'm going into town. I want to do some shopping so I can add some…personal flare to my uniform," she said.

"I'll go with you," Courtney smiled and walked over.

"Ooh, me too!" Sierra sprang out of the hot tub and ran to change.

"Eee shopping! Sadie, don't you just love shopping?"

"Oh yeah, totally! But I've got, like, so much updating to do on my new blog…you should totally go, though."

"Aw, really?"

"Save the tear fest for another time if you don't want to ride alone," Heather said sharply, walking over to check the bus schedule hanging on the wall. "Just our luck: there's a bus leaving in five minutes," Sierra ran back out. "Come on, girls," Heather led them out, and Izzy tagged along. As soon as they were gone, Alejandro, Noah, and Duncan visibly relaxed.

"Cody, doesn't Sierra creep you out?" Beth asked, noticing that he hadn't been tense.

"Not really anymore. I've kinda gotten used to her. She's pretty cool," Cody basically repeated himself thrice. Beth slid away from him a little, seeming a bit crestfallen.

* * *

_(Beth) "Ever since Brady and I broke up last night, I've been thinking about Cody, but as long as Sierra's in his life…!"_

_(Cody) "I dunno, I mean, Sierra's kind of amazing. I…I kinda feel like I should be doing more with her…but how do you make someone's dreams come true? Her dream is to spend more time with me, and I want her to be happy doing it. I really don't want to screw this up. Who knows, maybe we'll even," he swallowed hard, "start dating one day! Maybe. Big maybe."_

_(Sadie) "After Total Drama, I started my own blog, and it's like, so popular!"_

* * *

In town, the girls were in the mall. Izzy was climbing the walls while security tried to pull her down and the other girls were simply shopping.

"You'll never get me alive!" Izzy cried, laughing wildly and dropping, sprinting around the mall.

"Um, how about coffee instead and we come back some other time...without her?" Courtney suggested. The girls (except Izzy) noded, hurrying out of the mall and into a conveniently nearby diner.

"Hi, welcome to Randy's, what would you like?" asked the waitress as soon as they had been seated.

"We haven't even seen the menu," Heather pointed out. The waitress rolled her eyes, snapped her gum, and walked away.

"The milkshakes look good," Courtney pointed out. "Names are kinda strange…"

"Now do you know what you want? Or would you like a couple hours?"

"Less attitude, more work," Heather snapped. "Orange-vanilla tango," she flipped her hair.

"Vanilla-tangerine sundance," Katie requested with a smile.

"I'll have plain vanilla, please," Courtney closed her menu.

"I'll have the…triple berry boost of flavor waltz," Sierra stated her order.

"Just shakes?" the waitress asked, collecting the menus. They nodded. "Alright, whatever. Your order'll be right up."

"Um, how are we paying?" Courtney asked.

"Good question," Heather replied.

"Don't you remember? Chris gave us these nifty little cards that are charged with fifty dollars every month!" Sierra held up a credit card with Chris' face on it. "I'll pay!"

"No, that's okay, I can pay my own," Courtney smiled. The others nodded agreement.

"Plus, we can't have you spending all your money before homecoming," Katie said. Everyone looked at her. "You know, homecoming? It's next month. We can like, so buy cute dresses and go!"

"Kisutana has a football team?" Heather asked, clearly shocked. Katie nodded.

"And I can't wait for homecoming! Eee, I hope my dream date asks me!"

"We should all go!" Sierra said. "Let's make a pact: we go as a group if all else fails. Deal?" she put her hand in the middle of the table and everyone else swiftly piled on.

"Deal!" Courtney shouted, Katie squealed, and Heather muttered. Eventually, the four girls (and Izzy) caught their bus back to Kisutana. After some dinner from the cafeteria, it was nearly curfew, so they settled in, setting their alarms as they did.

Thus the school year began.


End file.
